The present invention relates generally to pigments with an optically diffractive structure and diffractive optically variable image devices (“DOVID”), such as orientable diffractive pigment flakes and stereograms, kinegrams, graphic element-oriented devices, dot-oriented devices, and pixel-oriented devices, and oriented optically variable pigment flakes.
Optically variable pigments (“OVP's”™) are used in a wide variety of applications. They can be used in paint or ink, or mixed with plastic. Such paint or ink is used for decorative purposes or as an anti-counterfeiting measure on currency. One type of OVP uses a number of thin-film layers on a substrate that form an optical interference structure. Generally, a dielectric (spacer) layer is often formed on a reflector, and then a layer of optically absorbing material is formed on the spacer layer. Additional layers may be added for additional effects, such as adding additional spacer-absorber layer pairs. Alternatively optical stacks composed of (high-low-high)n or (low-high-low)n dielectric materials, or combinations of both, may be prepared.
Another type of pigment uses a pattern, such as a series of grooves, to create a diffractive interference structure. Diffractive pigments have been used to create an iridescent effect, both on printed media and in paints, such as automotive paint.
There are other products that use diffractive interference to achieve a desired effect, which are generally known as diffractive, optically-variable image devices (“DOVIDs”). Some DOVIDs provide various images depending on the angle at which they are viewed. For example, some types of DOVIDs can make one printed object appear in front of another, provide a succession of images based on viewing angle, or give the appearance of motion in a two-dimensional image as the angle of view is changed. Other DOVIDs might have an image that appears at one viewing angle, and disappears at another. DOVIDs have been used for anti-counterfeiting purposes on bank notes, credit cards, software media, and other high-value documents, as well as for decorative purposes. A particular type of DOVID is known as a “pixel-gram”. A pixel-gram is based on a non-uniform spatial distribution of different linear diffraction areas (pixels). When rotated or tilted, different images can appear or disappear, making the pixel-grams difficult to counterfeit because even a high-quality color photocopier will not copy the variable effects of the image.
The techniques used to achieve holographic microstructures on a master hologram, such as interferometry, holography, chemical etching, ion beam lithography, and electron beam lithography are relatively complex and expensive. After a master hologram is prepared, a replication tool from the master is typically generated. The replication tool presses the surface relief microstructure in a polymeric foil, which is then aluminized on the back of the foil. The foil is then stamped on the document. A master hologram must be made for each new image, or if the master hologram wears out.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide simpler articles and techniques for producing DOVIDs. It is further desirable to be able to align pigment flakes in a desired orientation to achieve various optical effects.